Old City Bar
by Iadorepugs
Summary: On Christmas Eve anything is possible, perhaps even a miracle. How do we know the effect our actions will have, even years later? Edward and Bella are going to find out what results from an act of kindness.


Hello all, here's a little fluffy Christmas tale for you. It was inspired by the song Old City Bar by Trans Siberian Orchestra. I recommend you give it a listen, it's a beautiful song.

* * *

_In an old city bar_

_That's never too far_

_From the places that gather_

_The dreams that have been_

_In the safety of night_

_With it's old neon light_

_It beckons to strangers_

_And they always come in_

_Old City Bar by Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

**December 24, 2009**

I sighed as I dried the millionth glass for the night, the repetitive motion somehow soothing to me. I looked across the bar at our row of regulars, all of them still there even though it was Christmas Eve. But I couldn't fault them because I didn't have a better place to be either.

But I found it comforting being in my dad's bar on Christmas Eve. It was almost the same as being with him. That was not something that I would share with anyone if they paid me. I always kept those thoughts to myself.

The door opened and some snow swirled in briefly before it closed again. It had been snowing all day. Jasper wandered over and sat down in front of me. "Hey asshole," he said.

I nodded at him. "Hey fucker. How was your day?" I asked as I poured him his usual draft beer. I'd known Jasper since high school. I could tell by the look on his face when he walked in what he wanted to drink that night.

"Long. I'm glad to be heading home to Alice tonight and having a day off tomorrow. You're closed tomorrow right?"

I nodded. "For once you are responsible for your own beer." Jasper snickered in response.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper took a sip as he glanced up at the basketball game on the television above me.

"Not much. Sleep in, relax, maybe watch a movie. You?"

"We're over all Alice's parents place for dinner. I'll bet we both sleep in tomorrow. No kids yet to wake us up."

"Too true." Jasper and Alice had just started to talk about having a family. He had filled me in on that little detail last month.

I wandered down the bar to fill up Mr. Swenson's whiskey before heading back to Jasper. I was just about to ask him about Alice's family when the door opened again, bringing a gust of cold air. A young boy walked in and looked around, and once he located me, he came over to the bar.

I leaned over the bar and looked down at him as he approached. "You can't be in here kid. Unless you're 21 and have a growth disorder." I heard Jasper snort.

He pulled his hood down and gave me a sweet smile. "I know sir. But there's a girl outside that needs help. Maybe you could help her."

"How do you know that?"

The boy gazed up at me, looking wiser than his years. "If someone could be home, they'd be already there."

I looked up at Jasper who raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and went over to the window. Sure enough on the corner across the street was a young woman holding a cardboard sign. She was right next to the pay phone that had been broken for the last 6 months. I could see from here that she was shivering.

I paused for a moment and then grabbed my coat. At the last second, I opened the till and took out the cash from the deposit I was going to place after we closed tonight.

I followed the young boy as he walked out, pulling up his hood against the wind. We crossed the street, which was bare of traffic given the weather. As I got closer I could read the girl's sign. It said 'Trying to get home, anything helps.' I shook my head wondering if she had any luck given there was no one out driving.

The girl startled as I appeared at her side. "I'm sorry sir. I'll leave. Don't call the cops."

"No wait." She turned back to me. She looked like she was about 17 or 18. She was thin, with dark circles under her brown eyes. Long brown hair hung down from under her knit hat. She would be beautiful if she didn't look so haggard. "My name is Edward, what's yours?"

She looked at me suspiciously before quietly answering, "Bella. Why did you come over here?"

"That kid came in and told me you needed help." I looked down to where the boy had been but he was gone. Bella looked where I was and then back at me like I was crazy. I glanced up and down the street but couldn't see where he had gone to. I must've been hallucinating. I shook my head before I looked back at Bella, "How long have you been out here on the corner?"

Bella put her sign down and put her hands in her pockets. I noticed she didn't have any gloves or mittens. "Probably four hours."

"Come inside. Let me get you some coffee."

She shook her head, "No that's not necessary. I'll just go."

I put my hand on her forearm when she started to turn. "Bella, you're freezing." Bella just looked down and didn't respond. "Where are you trying to get home to?"

"Washington state. I'm tired of living on the street. I want to get home to my dad. I have a lot to make up to him." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"How long have you been in New York?"

Bella still had her head down but looked briefly up at me from under her lashes. "About a year and a half."

My fingers wrapped around the cash in my pocket. I reached out and took her hand and gave her the money. There was probably about $700 there. "Let me call you a cab to the airport."

Bella's eyes grew huge as she looked at the bills that were now in her hand. "I can't take this," she protested.

I was already dialing the cab company on my cell. I had the number memorized since I called it frequently to take customers home. "No arguments Bella."

Fortunately, they said the cab would be there quickly. I hung up and looked over at Bella who still looked like she was in shock. She hadn't put the money away yet. I closed her fingers over the cash. "Put it in your pocket Bella."

She slowly pocketed the money. We stood there quietly waiting together. A few minutes later I saw the cab pull onto the street. It came to a stop in front of us and I opened the door for Bella and gestured for her to get inside. "Take her to JFK airport."

Bella put her hand out and stopped me from shutting the door. "Thank you, Edward. I promise I'll pay it back somehow."

"No need. You take care of yourself Bella."

I shut the door and watched as the cab pulled away. Slowly I crossed the street, looking at the bright neon sign outside that said 'Cullen's' and went back to my bar. Jasper eyed me as I came through the door. He started to open his mouth but then wisely shut it again when he saw the look on my face.

I returned drying the glasses as Jasper sipped his beer. He finally finished and stood up, putting his coat on. "You don't want a second tonight?"

"Nah." He reached in his pocket for his wallet.

"No charge tonight."

Jasper looked up at me somewhat surprised.

"Consider it a Christmas present."

Jasper nodded and put his wallet back. "You know that you try to put it off that you don't have a heart Edward, but I know better." I knew he wasn't talking just about the free beer.

I shrugged. "Don't tell anyone."

He gave me a salute and left.

The bar was quiet for the rest of the night as people trickled slowly out. I couldn't find it in me to charge for anyone's drink the rest of the night. My thoughts were on a young woman who I hoped was on her way home to her Dad.

**December 24, 2014**

"Another beer Jasper?" I was already grabbing a fresh glass knowing his answer.

"Yeah, I've got time for another tonight before I need to be home. I know I'm going to be up all night putting together Abbie's toy kitchen."

I laughed and shook my head. "Better you than me." I slid him the beer.

"Eh, it's worth it to see her face tomorrow morning. Even the getting up early is worth it."

I just smiled at him. Jasper's 3-year-old daughter had him wrapped around her pinky finger and he knew it.

I heard the door open but my back was to it as I poured more ice in the bin. "Excuse me? Edward?" A soft female voice spoke up behind me.

I turned and for a moment I didn't recognize her, she looked totally different. Her cheeks were pink and round, her hair long and glossy. Her brown eyes were what I remembered the most and what I had pictured in my mind more than once over the last 5 years. "Bella?"

She smiled and came closer. "Yeah, it's me. I wasn't sure you'd remember me."

"I remember you. Sit down if you'd like. Can I get you something?"

Bella came up to the bar and climbed up on a stool. "Coffee please."

"On it." I brought her a mug and poured her a cup. "Cream and sugar?"

"Please." She wrapped her hands around the mug, seeming to enjoy the warmth.

I could see Jasper watching our entire exchange with interest and a raised eyebrow. I just flipped him off behind my back.

I stood there and we just looked at one another for a few moments. Finally, I found my voice. "What are you doing here?"

Bella took a sip of coffee. "Well, I moved back to New York about 6 months ago. I transferred to school out here from Washington. I've been meaning to come back here and thank you if you were still here."

"I'm still here. I own this place so I'm not going anywhere. Where are you going to school?"

"New York University. I'm majoring in Education. I want to be a teacher." Bella ran her finger around the rim of the mug and I found myself following the graceful movement of her hand.

"That's wonderful. I went there for my Associates in business. It's a good school. So, you made it home then 5 years ago."

Bella nodded. "I did. I moved back in with my dad. We went through a lot to rebuild our relationship but it's really good now. I went back to school, got my GED, then started community college."

"That's really wonderful Bella. I'm so pleased to hear all that." I really was. It crossed my mind more than a few times that maybe she had scammed me for the money years ago. I was thrilled that wasn't the case.

I walked away for a moment to refresh Mr. Swenson's whiskey. As I was walking back to Bella Jasper rose and gave me a salute. He knew since it was Christmas Eve I wouldn't charge him. I had continued that as a tradition every Christmas Eve for my regulars. I could also tell by the look on his face he would be back the day after Christmas and I would have some explaining to do.

I came back to Bella. "So, you own this bar?" She asked.

"Yep. It was my dad's and he left it to me when he died." I wiped down the bar around her, wanting to stay near her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured.

"Thank you. I was 21 when he died 6 years ago. He opened this bar 25 years ago. I owe it to him to keep it going."

"What about your mom?"

I found Bella surprisingly easy to talk to, and I answered without hesitation. "She died when I was 16, breast cancer."

"I'm sorry again Edward. My mom walked out on my dad when I was 10. I don't even know if she is still alive."

I shook my head, feeling annoyed that someone could do that to their child. "Well she's the one that lost out Bella. She gave up the opportunity to know a wonderful young woman."

Bella smiled and blushed a little. "I try to see it that way, but it's not always easy."

I walked around to the other side of the bar and hopped up on the stool next to Bella. "How old are you? I should've carded you when you came in anyway."

She giggled and reached for her wallet. "I'm 23. Want proof?"

"Nah, I believe you." I looked up to see Mr. Swenson waving me down. "Be right back."

Bella was finishing up her coffee when I came back. I found her fascinating, and I wanted to hear more of her story. She was a strong woman coming through all that she had. I also had to admit she was incredibly beautiful. It had been awhile since I'd viewed a woman that way. I made it a point not to really date. I made it a point not to really feel much if I could. But Bella had me wanting to break my rules.

"Well I better stop taking up your time. I wanted to come in, thank you, pay you back the money you loaned me before."

I shook my head. "You already paid me back doing what you did with it."

Bella frowned. "Edward."

"Nope. Consider it a scholarship. Non-refundable." Bella didn't look pleased with my answer, but she stopped reaching in her pocket for the money I assumed she had in there.

She sighed. "Well I have to pay it back somehow."

I had a sudden idea but I had no clue how she would take it. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Well that's Christmas."

"I know. What are you doing? In fact, why aren't you home with your dad for the holidays?"

"Oh, I gave him a fishing trip for Christmas and he's going on that. I'll see him on spring break."

It was quiet between the two of us for a moment before I asked again. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Well nothing special. I was just going to hang out at home." Bella started reorganizing the sugar packets nervously.

"Have dinner with me." The request was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What?" She stared at me with her mouth slightly open.

I gripped the bar, "Have dinner with me please. I'll cook something. You can come over and watch a movie with me."

Bella hesitated and looked down at her hands. I reached over and took one of her hands in mine. "Please. I just want to get to know you better."

Bella tilted her head and looked at me for a moment. "Okay, I'll come over, as long as I get to know you better too?" I nodded at her. "Give me your address."

I quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote down my address and cell phone number. "Is 6 pm okay with you?"

"6 pm is fine." Bella hopped down from the bar stool and put her coat on. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night Edward. What do I owe you for the coffee?"

"No charge. I don't charge my regulars on Christmas Eve."

"But I'm not a regular." Bella rolled her eyes at me.

I couldn't help the grin I gave her. "I'm just hoping you will be one."

Blushing again Bella smiled at me. "Okay." Was all she said before she gave me a little wave and left.

It had been a long time since I had looked forward to Christmas. For the rest of the night I did my work with a smile.

**December 24, 2019**

I ushered out the last customer and turned off the open sign. It was only 8 pm but I was in a hurry to get home to Bella. Just the fact that she was at home waiting for me made me smile. We had been married a year and a half. In fact, I had proposed to her on Christmas Eve 2 years ago. That was the first night that I started closing the bar at 8 on Christmas Eve. I was determined to propose on Christmas Eve and needed to get home in time to set it up. No one seemed to complain that I was closing early so I just kept doing it.

As I drove home, I remembered how nervous I was proposing to her. I was so shaky I almost dropped the ring. She had looked so beautiful sitting there with the Christmas lights shining on her. It took me several moments to find the words to ask her to be my wife. She said yes with no hesitation, tears running down her face.

I opened the front door and could smell she had been cooking something amazing. My Bella as it turned out was a wonderful cook. Much better than I was. "Love?"

"In the kitchen," she called back.

I came around the corner to see Bella pulling a roast chicken from the oven. "Something smells good." I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned in my arms and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Lemon chicken, your favorite."

"I'm a lucky man." I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. She hummed against my lips and wrapped her fingers up behind my neck, pulling my closer. I gave in easily and pulled her tightly against me. Her tongue slid across my lower lip before we parted. "Hey, that was just getting good," I protested.

Bella winked at me. "All good things come to those who wait."

I lightly smacked her ass. "I'm going to hold you to that Mrs. Cullen."

She just grinned at me as she turned to grab our plates. "I have no problem with that Mr. Cullen."

We sat and enjoyed our dinner, moving to the living room when we were done. I talked Bella into leaving the dishes until tomorrow. She curled up into my side on the couch, her arm draped over my torso. I rubbed my hand up and down her back as she snuggled in closer to me. We lay there and watched It's a Wonderful Life together, our legs wrapped up with each other.

I let out a yawn as the movie ended. "I'm sleepy. We should head for bed soon sweetheart."

Bella sat up, "I want to give you part of your Christmas present tonight Edward."

"What?" I looked over at her.

With pleading eyes she replied, "Please?"

I shrugged at her. "Okay. I can see it's important to you so I'm not going to argue."

Bella jumped up and pulled a small rectangular box out from under the tree. She came back over and sat next to me before handing it to me. I raised one eyebrow at her, she looked so nervous suddenly. "What's going on Bella?"

She shook her head and gestured at the box, "Just open it."

I stared at her a moment more before I pulled the ribbon off the box. I peeled the paper away to see a plain white cardboard box. I opened the end and tipped it and a slender object fell out into my hand. I held it up trying to figure out what it was. Then it dawned on me, it was a pregnancy test. And in the little window it read 'pregnant'.

I looked over to see Bella biting her lower lip, her eyes tearing up. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

"You're sure?" I looked down at the test again but it read the same thing that it had a moment before.

"Yes, Edward I'm sure."

I let out a whoop and pulled Bella into my arms, kissing her. She giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around me. I lay back and pulled her with me. "That didn't take long."

Bella laughed. "Don't get cocky."

"No, I already did that. But I'd like to get cocky later again if you want."

Bella snorted and shoved me. "Edward."

"Well we've only been trying a couple months. I thought it would take longer."

"I did too, but it didn't."

We lay there quietly for a few minutes. I ran my hand down and placed it over her lower abdomen. "A baby."

"Yep." She popped the p at the end of the word.

"My son or daughter is in there right now." I felt a sense of disbelief that this was happening. I was going to be a dad.

"Yes, they are."

I closed my eyes and pulled Bella tighter into me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"I think out of all my Christmas Eve's, this one had been my favorite." I leaned over and kissed Bella's temple. I couldn't believe that what had started 10 years ago had brought us here. All because of a little boy, who in my mind was an angel.

* * *

Okay that's all there is to that fluffy little bit of goodness. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to everyone. Drop me a review if you have time please.


End file.
